


Just Get Here If You Can

by iaminarage



Series: Summer Wind [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, ridiculous fluff, warning for possible diabetic coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a good reason to work overtime, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Get Here If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveinisolation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinisolation/gifts).



> This is yet another part of my Summer Wind ‘verse. Set several years after Won’t You Stay, Stay With Me.
> 
> So Kat (loveinisolation) was having a rough day and I offered to send her a three line Kurtbastian fic via text. I sent her 790 words by accident. That’s just how I roll. So, Kat, I hope you have a better night and thanks, as always, for the beta. (Just so you know, Kat asked for fluff. This is the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed. It's nothing but fluff. It's fluff on parade.)
> 
> The title is from Brenda Russell’s Get Here.

Sebastian was working late. Again. It felt like he'd done nothing but work late for the last month and a half. Kurt was being very understanding about the whole thing, especially since he was in the middle of planning their wedding, but Sebastian knew that Kurt was starting to feel like he was getting married to a ghost.

The problem was, of course, that he had so much to take care of in order to be away for an entire month on their honeymoon. Sebastian's father was paying for the trip, and he and Kurt hadn't had much of a choice but to thank his parents profusely and agree to go. It was a dream trip—a month cruising around Europe—but both of them had needed to pull a lot of strings to get the time off.

Sebastian was exhausted when he finally got home that night. So much for watching the clock until 5pm on Friday—he hadn’t managed to get out of the lab until 10pm.

He walked into the apartment and was surprised when he didn't find Kurt coming into the entry way to greet him like he usually did when Sebastian got home this late. Sebastian walked into the living room in search of Kurt. The scene he found when he walked in was so adorable that Sebastian wished he could take a picture. Kurt would have killed him, of course, so he had to settle for committing it to memory. The living room floor was covered in swatches, designs for bridesmaid's dresses, wedding magazines, and lists of all the things Kurt had to find or do. Kurt was asleep in the middle of the pile, his face resting on a binder full of menus for possible catering locations. His breathing was soft and quiet and Sebastian could tell he'd been a sleep for a while.

He felt a pang of guilt that he hadn't realized quite how exhausted Kurt was. With Sebastian working crazy hours, Kurt had taken on the brunt of the wedding planning. Sebastian tried to help Kurt decide as much as possible, but Kurt was doing all the legwork. Sebastian should have known that his fiancé would wear himself out trying to make sure everything was perfect.

Sebastian crossed gingerly through the living room, making sure not to step on any of Kurt's precise piles. He plopped down next to Kurt and reached out to run a hand over Kurt’s head. He let the stress of the week melt away, relaxing at the feel of Kurt's soft hair under his fingers.

After a few minutes, he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and shook. "Come on, sleeping beauty. Let's take this show to an actual bed." Kurt mumbled slightly in his sleep, and Sebastian shook him again. "Come on, babe, you just have to wake up enough to walk to the bedroom."

Suddenly, Kurt was awake. He shot directly up, knocking Sebastian's hand out of the way and stared at him in alarm. Then he said, in a rush, "Lilies or roses?" As if this was a matter of absolute importance.

"What?" Sebastian asked, utterly dumbfounded at the switch in conversation topic.

"Lilies or roses!" Kurt demanded again. "For the center pieces!"

Sebastian laughed. "Okay, you are definitely not getting enough sleep." He stood up and reached out a hand to his fiancé to pull him up.

Kurt just stared at him for a minute grumpily, refusing to be pulled to his feet.

"I promise to help you solve this floral crisis in the morning if you will just go to bed now." He said, still feeling completely thrown by this conversation. Kurt nodded and allowed himself to be pulled to a standing position. He ambled down the hallway to their room while Sebastian checked the locks on the doors and turned off the lights. He thought about tidying up the living room but figured he'd get killed if he moved anything to the wrong place.

Kurt was nearly asleep again when Sebastian crawled into bed next to him. Kurt just blinked at him for a second and then said, "What just happened?"

Sebastian shook his head fondly at his fiancé. "I have absolutely no idea. But I think it's a sign that we both need more sleep."

Kurt nodded and then shifted into Sebastian's space. He reached his hand up to cup Sebastian's cheek and said, "I love you. I've missed you." Then he leaned in to brush a light kiss against Sebastian's lips.

When he pulled back, he shifted to rest his head against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's back. "I love you, too, Kurt."

Kurt hummed quietly into Sebastian's chest and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
